Fresh (Thresh and Foxface) headcannon
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED AND RESERVED BY SUZZANE COLLINS! I OWN NOTHING! This story was written for someone that requested it. This is about The tributes Foxface and Thresh in the arena. Honestly, I'm not happy with how it came out. It seems to rushed, but oh well. Hope you like it. Remember, I did not right this for me, but for someone else. Please review!


3...2...1... The siren goes of and almost everyone dives right, except me. I stay and observe the blood shed for a few minutes. Then I see the boy, no the man, from 11 come out from the cornucopia with an oddly shaped weapon and a few other things. He runs into this other kid who he knocks to the side. He then darts into the forest. I should have allied with him, but I don't want ally with someone because I am afraid I would bond with them. It would be to hard to kill them in the end. Not to mention there is no way I could kill him. He is way to strong. And he's so handsome. Snap out of it! Ok. I need to get moving. I turn and run. The moment I enter the forest, I bump in to the girl from District 12. We stare at each other for a moment, waiting to see if the other is going to attack. We both turn and run. I run as fast as I can, until I can't run anymore. When I slow down, I discover that I ran in a circle, and ended up facing the back of the cornucopia. There are bloody bodies everywhere. All of them were innocent children, trying to get home. Some of them may have had families that were relying on them to return home. My heart breaks for them. However, I am just glad I am not one of them, at least not yet. I hope that I don't end up like them. I have so many things I want to do with my life. I want to get married, have a few kids, and find a job where I can give my family a better life than I have. Where I come from, my parents don't even care if I come back. I am a nuisance to them. They both beat me whenever I did something bad. By the time I was 10, they stopped providing food for me. I had to learn how to steal food without being noticed, as I couldn't get a job to make the money to feed myself. They had put me in a tiny room in the basement with no windows. It is with these difficulties that I learned to survive. If I ever have kids, I would never want to see them have to fight to live every day the way I have. At least I have some skills that could help me out last my opponents. On the flip side, if I run into anyone, I will be no match and I will surely be killed. The thought makes me shudder. I eventually see the hovercraft come and take the dead bodies away. A few minutes after that happens, the careers set up a base camp by the cornucopia. I sneak my way along the edge of the forest to find a tree that I could climb that would allow me to watch over them. They would be unable to see me in this tree. It was the perfect spot to sit and observe. Not to mention I could watch for when they leave the camp, so I can swipe some supplies. When I get to the top of the tree, I see that the boy from three and the boy from 12 have aligned with them. The boy from three took the mines from around our pedestals and rewired them to work again. He then placed them around the stack of supplies they had. The only way to get to the stack was though a stand up tent, which they were sleeping in. I now realize I am going to have to be patient. As the afternoon wears on I watch as the careers set up their base camp. As they are doing so they begin to figure out what tributes are left, and who would be the biggest threat. The boy from two, apparently named Cato, is the first to speak,"Ok we know that at least half of the tributes are dead. None of them were a real threat anyway. There is only one tribute I see as dangerous. The boy from 11. I think his name was Thresh." So that was his name. Thresh. Gah! I can't think about him now. I need to focus on what they are saying to find out if they say anything I can use to my advantage. The girl from 2, who's name is Clove, chimes in,"Thresh may be strong, but I don't see him as being clever. The girl from 12, Katniss, she is a real threat to us. She got the highest training score. She is very observant and quick witted. She could easily out smart us." Glimmer, the girl from one, remarks,"What about the girl from five. I can't remember her name, but I do remember that her face reminds me of a fox. I'll call her Foxface. Anyway Foxface may have gotten a low training score, but she knows so much about survival skills. She could hide and outlast us. She is also clever, probably too clever. We want to watch out for her." She nicknamed me Foxface huh? Well, if I ever get the chance to kill a career, she will be the first to go. Marvel, the boy from one, then says,"Foxface, please! She couldn't hurt a fly. She has no skills with fighting, and there is no way she could out smart us. We out number her. There is nothing she can do." I want to go and just beat them up, but I know better. For several hours they discuss who else is left. When darkness of the night arrives, they set out to hunt for anyone they can find. This will be me chance to snag some supplies, although they leave the boy from three behind to guard them. If I stay quiet, I can hop around the mines and get what I need. Once they have left, I go for it. I grab a backpack, a pack of food and water, and a few knives. I then get out of there as quickly as possible. I dash into a large wheat field, with one knife in my hand, incase I need it. All of a sudden I bump into something large. I can barely make it out as it is too dark to see. The moment he turns to me, I know who it is. I can see his body out lined by the bright full moon. He puts his weapon at my throat and calmly asks,"What are you doing here?" I tell him that I just needed a place to sort my supplies. I can tell he is not happy that someone found him. He is about to put his weapon through me when I offer to share what I have in exchange for my life. He agrees, but he also has may align with him so that I don't go run off and tell other people where I am. Its the best I can do if I want to make it here. At least I have some sort of ally now. Then again, I think its not all that bad. He is big, strong, and oh so handsome. AH! I can't let my teenage hormones get to me now. Still, my heart seems to stop beating every time he looks at me. He takes me to a small tent he has set up to sleep in. He tells me we can share it, so we can both stay warm. We get inside and we pull each other closer as the night gets colder. Its awkward at first, since we don't really know each other, but eventually we get used to it. Plus, I like being in his arms, even if I barely know him. I feel like I was meant to be here. Its strange. However, I just put my thoughts aside and fall asleep. The next day we get up early so we can develop some strategies to survive. With my knowledge of survival, I will keep the camp livable. With him being as strong as he is, he will keep watch and help lift heavy things if we need it. We go to gather some edible berries. We begin to chat for hours. The more we talk, the closer I feel to him. I am drawn to him. I can't deny it any longer. I know we barely know each other, but something between us is so magnetic, that it cannot be stopped. At one point I walk over to him to hand him some berries when I trip. He catches me, and looks at me with his big brown eyes. They go right through me. Before I can realize it, his lips are pressed on mine. Not a second later, he has let go and shied away. He apologizes because it was all to soon and this is not the environment for this. He is right. We cannot become too attached to each other and have to fight at the very end. Still, we both realize that we cannot help the inevitable. For several more days we grow closer and closer to each other. At some point, we are unable to fight it any longer. We kiss again. This time, however, it is much more passionate and sweet. In away, it is bitter sweet. Kissing him is sweet, but having to fight him makes it all bitter. Even with this in mind, we don't stop. He then reaches behind him and hands me a beautiful flower. I sniff it and smile. Its a sweet gesture, and I do appreciate it. I just wish we weren't here in the arena. Tonight as we fall asleep I begin to think about how it feels like we have known each other for years, even if has only been a few days. It is as if we were meant to be. My heart is telling me so. My heart is also trying to convince me of something deadly. Something that I shouldn't feel. It is trying to tell me that I love him. My brain says I don't. Its been all too fast. My heart and brain at fighting to get through to me. My body has become a war zone. The only thing I can do is just let them fight, and try to get some rest, for now. A few days later I decide I decide to go steal more supplies for us. He keeps watch while I go steal food from the pyramid. I dodge the mines again with ease. We get back to the camp site when we hear an explosion. We are pretty sure someone set off the mines. A cannon doesn't go off for at least 5 minutes later. I figured it would have been instantly. Oh well. That's one less tribute we have to worry about. Ten minutes later we hear two more cannons go off within two minutes of each other. I can see something in Thresh's eyes unhinge. He can feel something. I think I know what it is. Rue, his district partner, must have died. Later in the night, we find out she did. He won't show his sorrow, because he knows he needs to stay strong. He then tells me that he was supposed to protect her, but she was gone before he could get to her. He had to fend for himself. The guilt is haunting him. I can tell he will get his revenge. I am sure of it. And a few days later he does. The Capitol announces a twist where tributes from the same district can both win. That doesn't help us, but the next announcement does. There is a feast and there will be supplies that we both need, desperately. We decide to grab our own separately. He watches for danger while I grab mine. Once I reach the edge of the forest with my pack of supplies, I turn to see Katniss grab hers, but then Clove throws a knife at her, slicing her forehead. The wrestle until Clove has her pinned. She begins to taunt Katniss. Then she brings up how she killed Rue. Thresh instinctively charges at her. He picks her up like a rag doll and questions her about Rue. She screams for help, but he uses a rock to bash her skull in. She falls to the ground, and then he turns to Katniss. He spares her for being Rue's ally. He then takes his pack, and District 2's. We return back to the tent and discover that we both got some weapons. His is a foldable sword, and I got a vest full of knives. We then open District 2's to find some chain mail armor. It is too small for him and too big for me, so neither of us can wear it. Just then we hear a twig snap. We read ourselves. Before I can register, Cato has his sword to my neck. Thresh tackles him just before he is able to slit my throat. The wrestle for a moment or two until Cato has him pinned. I go to stab him with a knife, but he trips me. I fall and hit my head. My vision is now blurry and I can't hear much. The only thing I can see is Cato put his sword through Thresh's body. He doesn't scream in pain. Cato leaves him for dead. I am surprised he doesn't come after me. He must think I am pretty much dead after hitting my head so hard. Once Cato is gone I go to Thresh's side. I beg him to stay with me. However, I am too late. He is dying. There is nothing I can do. He squeezes my hand as if it is his only connection to life. He pulls me in for one last kiss. We release and I feel the tears from my eyes land on his face. He tries to wipe them away. He fiddles with my hair a little, and whispers,"I love you." Then his body goes limp. Next, I hear his cannon. He is gone. He has been stolen from me. I don't even want revenge. That won't bring him back. I would rather die now. That is what I will do. I cannot live without him. The next night I discover Peeta picking nightlock berries. He is about to eat them. If I can't win, I want him and Katniss to win. I decide to swipe the berries from him. Before he can stop me, I swallow them all. I collapse to the ground in 10 seconds. I begin to see a light. Then I can see Thresh with his arms outstretched welcoming me to heaven. I may be dying, but at least I will be with him now. I may have been robbed of my life on earth, but at least he hasn't be stolen from me. I will always have him. It seems as though the odds were in my favor all along.


End file.
